1.Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hand held tool for scraping paint away from surfaces. It is particularly applicable for exterior surfaces with very thick paint layers.
2.Prior Art
There is no prior art of which Applicant is aware which discloses or suggests the scraper of the present invention. The following references are the most closely related prior art of which the Applicant is aware.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,190, Parry relates to a hand held scraper having a blade with a centrally located crescent and two angular protrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,450, Mozdenski et al. discloses a painter's tool having a generally triangular shaped metal blade, a portion of one edge thereof having protruding angular shaped teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,931, Celler discloses a combined scraper and chopper for scraping floors to remove dirt, paint, ice and other materials. In this reference, a series of beveled chopping edges are formed on one edge of a reversible blade and which is notched or has an interrupted edge.
U.S. Pat. No, 2,817,863, Johns discloses a metallic cleat cleaner which has a series of notches in a scraping blade to accommodate the cleats.